<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe and Warm by yo_kiyooo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802819">Safe and Warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_kiyooo/pseuds/yo_kiyooo'>yo_kiyooo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>... Storge love, Alternate Universe, Canon Related, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Like the love, M/M, Married Life, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Sickfic, hehe, i hope that means someone gets sick, storge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_kiyooo/pseuds/yo_kiyooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kokichi catches a cold, and his husband, Izuru, comforts him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamukura Izuru/Oma Kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe and Warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an art/writing trade with someone on Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kokichi sat idly on a small, round couch that faced towards a few luxury windows. He fiddled with his golden wedding band, and watched the skyline of the city and everyone below it. The sun beamed just over the horizon, and soft white clouds mixed the oranges and yellows of the evening sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually, Kokichi would be setting up some sort of trap for Izuru to walk into once he came home, but his pounding head and stuffy nose had him chained to his seat. He sat in the living room of their penthouse, and waited for Izuru to come home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, Kokichi wanted Izuru to baby him. Getting sick was just his luck. Kokichi could lie to himself all he wanted, but deep down he knew that Izuru’s detached and aloof personality painted a picture of insecurity in his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru vowed to protect Kokichi in sickness and in health. Maybe he will soften up. He curled up into a little ball and eventually nodded off, the soft bustle of the city below rocking him gently to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru unlocked the door to their home and stepped back, fully expecting something to fly at his face. When he realized that there was no welcome home prank, he immediately set down his briefcase and kicked off his shoes to go and find Kokichi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something was off. He could already tell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru went to each room and scanned it. He had to be somewhere. Kokichi wouldn’t leave without a trace- he would always make his daily departure a big deal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Izuru made it to the living room, he noticed that Kokichi huddled up on the couch. His face was slightly pink, and he looked slightly irritated as he slept. Kokichi obviously had a cold, but gosh he was cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru brushed a few strands of hair from Kokichi’s hair and placed his hand on top of his forehead. Kokochi groaned and opened his eyes to see Izuru standing over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zuru-channn,” Kokichi said softly, “How was work honey-boo? Cutie pie. Baby bear. Love bug”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Work was boring, like always, but that should be the least of your worries” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kokichi sat up and pouted, “You’re always so mean to me, Zuru-chan. I think i’m gonna cry”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can cry all you want after I give you some medicine” Izuru replied. He picked him up bridal style, and against Kokichi’s weak protests, Izuru made their way to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kokichi was placed on the countertop of their bathroom sink. Once Izuru put him down, he turned on the faucet and rummaged through the cabinet above for a few things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are not bathing me like this,” Kokichi said while swinging his feet a bit. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Never said I was” Izuru replied flatly. He placed a pixie cup, a bottle of tylenol, and a washcloth next to Kokichi, “I am going to wipe down your face and hands. After that, you are going to take a tylenol, and we are both going to go to bed. You should feel better in the morning”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Kokichi crossed his arms and sniffled, “You’re not my mommy”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru did not reply. He turned on the faucet and let the towel run under the water for a moment. Soon enough, a small smirk plastered against his face, “You are my d-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru placed a cold and wet washcloth on the side of Kokichi’s face, promptly cutting him off, “I love you, but you’d better not finish that sentence”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru finished wiping Kokichi’s face, pried open his mouth to give him medicine, and took him to bed all while ignoring Kokichi’s sexual innuendos.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna get sick if you’re with me, Zuru-chan,” Kokichi said while laying on top of him. Their legs were tangled together, and the air felt safe and warm. They’ve laid like this a million times before, “Not that I care, but you’re kind of important to society”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru closed his eyes and traced small circles on Kokichi’s back, through his shirt, “I don’t get sick”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kokichi laughed a little, which soon turned into a coughing fit, “I totally forgot, the Super Ultimate Perfect Human Being can’t catch a fucking cold”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not my title,” Izuru replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is to me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, just close your eyes and try to sleep. I don’t want you to get any worse”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kokichi spent the next few minutes thoughtlessly teasing Izuru, before finally falling asleep in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For just a while, Izuru watched Kokichi sleep peacefully, content with the life he built for the two.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fandom-goddd<br/>Follow Cupid too!: https://cupids-mind-palace.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>